Episode 27 Das Eheversprechen
by KayDee35
Summary: Komplette Episode mit eingefügten Szenen, um es zu einer echten Geschichte zu machen. Skript auch einbezogen.


**Das Eheversprechen**

xxx

Dedicated to Henry Darrow and Cameron Mitchell,

the two wonderful actors

who made Manolito Montoya and Buck Cannon

come to life.

xxx

Auf High Chaparral ging es seit Wochen ruhig zu. Weder Apachen noch Banditen machten den Ranchbewohnern das Leben schwer. Zuerst hatte Big John dem Frieden nicht getraut, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit hatte er sich schließlich entspannt. Er hatte Buck und Mano vom Wachdienst auf der Weide abgezogen und ihnen eine andere Aufgabe übertragen. Die jährliche Grundsteuer war bald fällig, und Big John wollte ganz genau wissen, wieviele Quadratmeter Boden er besaß. Wenn er keine genauen Angaben machen konnte, wurde das Land geschätzt. Aber er hatte sich geschworen, daß er keinen Cent mehr als nötig an diese Halsabschneider von der Steuerbehörde bezahlen würde. Seit drei Wochen vermaßen Buck und Manolito nun schon das Land. Buck schrieb, und Mano lief sich die Füße wund. John hatte ihnen eingeschärft, daß sie bei der einmal getroffenen Aufgabenverteilung bleiben mußten, damit die Schrittlänge immer gleich blieb. Sie waren aber beide zufrieden und hatten keine Eile. Sie kamen sich eher vor wie auf Urlaub. Sie ritten zeitig hinaus, um beim ersten Morgengrauen mit der Arbeit beginnen zu können. Über Mittag hielten sie auf der Weide Siesta, da es im Hochsommer selbst für solche leichten Arbeiten draußen zu heiß war. Am späten Nachmittag bis Sonnenuntergang vermaßen sie weiter das Land. An diesem Tag hatten sie sich nach der Siesta gerade wieder an die Arbeit gemacht. Buck saß auf einem Stein und betrachtete sich die Karte, in die er die Anzahl der Schritte eintragen mußte. Mano schritt inzwischen die Grenzlinie ab.

„Achtundfünfzig, neunundfünfzig. Sechzig Schritte, Buck", beschied er seinem Schwager und blieb an der Markierung stehen.

„Sechzig, präzise." Buck schrieb die Anzahl auf die Karte. „Wir vermessen den halben Westen neu", scherzte er.

Manolito lachte auf. Als er sah, daß Buck fertig war mit Schreiben, lief er weiter. „Uno dos tres-"

Mano tat den nächsten Schritt, als eine Klapperschlange sich im Gras aufrichtete und ihr warnendes Klappern hören ließ. Buck sah alarmiert von seinem Plan auf. Er sah gerade noch, wie sein Freund sich fallen ließ, weg von der Schlange, aber das Reptil richtete sich erneut auf, um noch einmal zuzustoßen. Buck warf sein Schreibzeug hin und eilte zu seinem Schwager. Im Laufen zog er seinen Revolver. Er sah kaum hin, als er die Schlange erschoß. Buck ließ sich neben seinem besten Freund auf die Knie fallen und schob Manos Hosenbein hoch. Am Unterschenkel kurz über dem Knöchel sah er die Bißstelle. Zwei nadelspitze Zähne hatten sich in die Haut gebohrt und ihr Gift abgegeben.

„Oh, verdammt", meinte Buck gepreßt. Die Wunde schwoll schon an. „Ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, trage nicht diese kurzen Stiefel." Er hätte Mano schreiben lassen und selber die Ranch abschreiten sollen, dachte Buck. John hatte sie mit der Aufgabe betraut, da er wußte, daß sie sich von Apachen oder Banditen nicht überrumpeln ließen. Mit Unfällen hatte allerdings keiner gerechnet.

Mano hielt sich stöhnend das Bein. „Ach, wie du weißt, ich habe dummerweise eine große Schwäche für Eleganz", entgegnete er genauso gepreßt. Er reichte Buck den Stock, den er als Markierung benutzte, wenn er seine Arbeit für einen Augenblick verlassen mußte. Buck nahm sein Halstuch ab. Er band es um Manolitos Oberschenkel, um die Blutzirkulation einzudämmen. Den Stock band er an den Enden des Halstuchs fest, um ihn als Schraubzwinge zu benutzen. Er musterte seinen Schwager besorgt. Mano begann schon zu schwitzen. „Ich muß dich zur Ranch zurückbringen", entschied Buck.

Sein bester Freund schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das schaffe ich nicht." Sie waren am äußersten Zipfel der Ranch angekommen mit ihrer Vermessungsarbeit. High Chaparral war eine reichliche Reitstunde entfernt. Er würde schon Probleme haben, sich auch nur zehn Minuten im Sattel zu halten.

Buck stockte der Atem. Er begann ebenfalls zu schwitzen. „Mano, ich kann dich doch hier nicht so liegenlassen. Die Sonne brennt dich zu Tode."

"Ach, muchas gracias.", bedankt sich Manolito mürrisch für den Hinweis.

Buck zog den Stock fest. Er legte einen Arm um Manos Taille und hob seinen Schwager auf die Füße. „So, komm jetzt."

Die Pferde grasten in der Nähe. Mano humpelte auf Buck gestützt zu Mackadoo.

Buck half seinem Freund in den Sattel. Während er auf sein eigenes Pferd stieg, suchte er fieberhaft nach einer Alternative. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag", meinte er endlich. „Eine halbe Meile ostwärts steht ein verlassenes Gebäude. Glaubst du, du schaffst es bis dahin?"

In Gedanken sah Buck das Haus vor sich. Das Dach des Stalls war kaputt, die Mauer um Haus und Vorhof war eingefallen. Aber das Haupthaus war noch in Ordnung gewesen, als er das letzte Mal dort vorbeigesehen hatte.

Manolito kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen. „Habe ich eine Wahl?" keuchte er.

Sein Schwager schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Dann schaffe ich es schon", beruhigte Mano seinen Freund.

„Und wenn du dort bist, haust du dich hin. Ich komme dann mit Vaquero zurück, okay?"

Mano nickte.

„Und lockere die Aderpresse alle paar Minuten", ermahnte ihn Buck. „Mach's gut, Mano."

Der Schwager nickte wieder. „Ich versuch's", meinte er kleinlaut.

Buck warf seinem besten Freund einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er in rasendem Galopp davonjagte. Manolito sah seinem Freund nach. Ihm wurde beim bloßen Zusehen schon schwindlig.

xxx

Buck kam in Rekordzeit auf High Chaparral an. „Vaquero", rief er, kaum daß er durch das Tor war. Die Cowboys liefen ihm entgegen, um zu hören, was los war. Buck ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Joe, Pedro, sattelt mir zwei frische Pferde. Beeilt euch", befahl er. „Vaquero!" rief er dann erneut ungeduldig.

Vaquero kam aus der Küche und sah ihn fragend an.

„Mano ist von 'ner Klapperschlange gebissen worden", erklärte Buck hastig, während er seine Wasserflasche am Brunnen auffüllte. „Ich habe ihn zu dem verlassenen Gebäude hinter der Sanchez-Weide geschickt. Hoffentlich hat er's bis dorthin geschafft."

Buck seufzte. Man wußte mit diesen Viechern nie, woran man war. Einige seiner Freunde, die von einer Schlange gebissen worden waren, waren daran gestorben. Einem anderen, der im Krieg versucht hatte, sich so ein Reptil als Mittagessen zu fangen, mußte der ganze Arm abgenommen werden. Wieder andere hatten fast gar keine Symptome gezeigt. Er lief zu den gesattelten Pferden. „Sagt Big John und Victoria bescheid, es könnte später werden", rief Buck den Cowboys noch zu, dann ritt er mit Vaquero in gestrecktem Galopp von der Ranch.

Manolito ritt inzwischen zu dem verlassenen Gebäude. Er wußte so ungefähr, wo es war. Es stand auf einem Hügel und ragte so einsam und verlassen aus der Landschaft, daß er es selbst in seinem halb bewußtlosen Zustand nicht verfehlen konnte. Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, daß ihm die Zeit davonlief. Alle paar Minuten mußte er anhalten, um zu verschnaufen und die Aderpresse zu lockern. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sie wieder anzog, fühlte er sich schwächer. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Haus endlich vor sich sah. _Beim Absteigen fiel er fast vom Pferd._ Er schleppte sich zum Eingang. Die Tür stand offen. Mano lehnte sich erschöpft an den Rahmen. Nach einer Weile gab er sich einen Ruck und humpelte zu dem Lager, das er verschwommen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ausmachen konnte. Stöhnend ließ er sich auf dem Fell nieder und lockerte die Aderpresse erneut. Als er aufblickte, sah er den Tod in der Tür stehen. Der Tod begann zu sprechen: „Haben Sie keine Angst."

Manolito sank mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf das Fell zurück.

xxx

Mano erwachte. Er lag auf einem Fell auf dem Boden. Eine Decke war über ihn gebreitet. Er erinnerte sich undeutlich, daß er gerade noch bis zu dem Lager gekommen war, bevor der Tod ihn eingeholt hatte. Er regte sich schließlich und sah sich um. Ein paar Schritte neben seinem Lager stand ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Ein Mann, der wie ein Priester in ein schwarzes Gewand gekleidet war, stand betend daneben. War er wirklich gestorben, fragte sich Manolito. Sah so der Himmel aus? Er ließ seinen Blick weiterwandern. Ein schlichtes Holzkreuz hing neben der Eingangstür an der Wand. Er hörte ein Kichern und wandte den Kopf. Zwei Engel sahen zum Fenster herein. Kicherten Engel? Oder war er doch noch am Leben? Aber das Gebäude war doch verlassen. Hatte er Halluzinationen? „He, was geht hier vor? Wer ist da?" fragte Mano und erhob sich. Die Decke nahm er vorsichtshalber mit.

Der Padre stürzte auf ihn zu. „Nein nein, mein Sohn. In Ihrem Zustand dürfen Sie nicht aufstehen. Setzen Sie sich. Sofort." Er drängte Mano zum nächsten Stuhl und drückte ihn energisch auf den Sitz.

Manolito winkte ab. Er war sich nun ziemlich sicher, daß er doch noch am Leben war. „Padre, ich bin schonmal von einer Klapperschlange gebissen worden. Ich bin ziemlich hart im Nehmen. Ich sage Ihnen, das erste Mal, wenn man gebissen wird, dann ist es so furchtbar, daß-" Er brach ab. Sein Bein begann sich allmählich bemerkbar zu machen, und er wurde sich bewußt, daß er in Unterhosen am Tisch saß. „Padre, meine Hose", bat er.

Der Padre sah ihn einen Moment verständnislos an. Dann schien der Groschen zu fallen. „Oh, aber natürlich. Übrigens, ich bin Padre Guillermo", stellte er sich vor. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, um das geforderte Kleidungsstück zu besorgen.

Manolito grinste. „Ich bin sehr erfreut, Padre Guillermo. Ich bin Manolo Montoya. Stets zu Diensten."

Der Padre stutzte. „Montoya? Ihr Name ist Montoya?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Sí", nickte Mano.

„Der Sohn von Don Sebastian Montoya?" hakte der Padre nach.

„Ja", antwortete Manolito ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Oh, das ist ein Wunder", rief Padre Guillermo plötzlich aufgeregt aus.

Mano sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was?"

„Ein Wunder", wiederholte der heilige Mann mit zum Himmel erhobenen Augen.

Eine ältliche Nonne mit so vielen Falten, daß ihr Gesicht aussah wie eine Ziehharmonika, schob den Vorhang beiseite und kam vom Nebenraum zu ihnen. „Cierto. Un verdadero milagro", murmelte sie fast zahnlos.

„Providencia. Göttliche Vorsehung, das ist es", rief Padre Guillermo entzückt.

Mano stand auf. „Padre, meine Hosen", wiederholte er mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

„Ich habe sie. Hier sind sie." Mano und der Padre drehten sich zur Tür um. Eine Nonne um die vierzig stand am Eingang mit Manolitos Hosen in der Hand. „Sie waren schmutzig. Wir mußten sie waschen", erklärte sie xx (matter-of-factly).

„Ja, danke. Vielen Dank", stotterte Manolito ein wenig peinlich berührt.

Padre Guillermo nahm der Nonne die Hosen ab und schloß die Tür. „Schwester." Er bedeutete der alten Nonne, die noch im Raum stand, mit einer Handbewegung, daß sie in den Nebenraum gehen möge.

"Sí, perdoname", murmelte die Alte und zog sich zurück.

Sobald die Frauen den Raum verlassen hatten, ließ Manolito seine Decke fallen und schlüpfte in seine Hosen. Er seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Mit ordentlicher Kleidung fühlte er sich gleich wie ein anderer Mensch. „Gracias. Vielen Dank, Padre", meinte er, als er die Knopfleiste schloß.

„Don Sebastian Montoya hat uns hierher geschickt", begann Padre Guillermo zu erklären. Er lächelte wieder. „Und zwei Tage danach retten wir seinem Sohn das Leben."

„Mein Vater hat Sie hergeschickt?" wiederholte Manolito.

"Sí, señor. Er wollte uns etwas von seinem Land schenken. Aber da fand er leider nichts passendes. Dann erzählte er uns von dem Mann, dem das Land hier gehört. Sen Name ist-"

"Cannon", warf Mano ein.

Padre Guillermo nickte. "Señor Cannon, richtig. Er sagte, Señor Cannon würde uns alles geben, was wir uns wünschen. Und wir kommen her und retten Ihr Leben. Sie sind wundersam, die Wege des Herrn."

„Nicht wundersamer als die meines Vaters", gab Manolito grinsend zurück.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Padre Guillermo hob eine Hand. „Oh, die wollen Sie kennenlernen. Con permiso." Er schob den Vorhang beiseite und forderte die Alte auf, einzutreten. „Venga. Quiero presentarte un amigo. Venga."

"Mira, qué guapo'', murmelte die Alte, während sie Manolito von oben bis unten musterte.

„Gracias", bedankte sich Manolito.

„Pase." Padre Guillermo öffnete die Eingangstür wieder und ließ die anderen beiden Frauen ein. Er zeigte zuerst auf die alte, dann auf die jüngere Nonne. „Das da ist Schwester Angelica. Und das ist Schwester Luke."

Die jüngere sah irgendwie verbissen aus, dachte Mano. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß sie immer so guckte. „Schwester Luke", nickte er ihr förmlich zu.

„Und das ist María de la Peña." Der Padre winkte dem Mädchen zu. Er legte ihm väterlich die Hände auf die Schultern, als es herankam. „Es war María, die Ihr Bein verbunden hat."

„Aber es war Padre Guillermo, der Ihnen die Hosen ausgezogen hat", warf María schnell ein.

Mano wußte nicht so recht, ob er darüber erleichtert sein sollte oder traurig. „Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, María. Und nochmals vielen Dank", lächelte er sie an. Sie konnte nicht viel älter als achtzehn sein. Sie trug einen langen rosafarbenen Rock, dazu eine dunkle Bluse. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und an den Seiten _eingerollt_. Ihr Gesicht wirkte noch recht kindlich. Wie ein Engel, dachte Manolito, während er sie in Gedanken versunken betrachtete.

„Ist der Verband gut so?" fragte María schüchtern.

Mano lächelte. „Oh ja, er ist-" Er brach ab. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als ob ihm der Verband jetzt erst richtig bewußt wurde. „Er ist ein bißchen zu eng. Nur ein ganz kleines bißchen." Er humpelte zum Fell zurück und ließ sich ächzend darauf nieder.

María kniete sich neben ihn. „Ich werde ihn mir ansehen."

„Ich nehme an, Sie kennen Señor Cannon?" nahm Padre Guillermo den Faden wieder auf.

Mano nickte. "Sí, Padre. Sagen Sie mal, dieses Land. Wofür wollen Sie es?"

Der Padre zuckte die Schultern. „Die Schwestern brauchen wieder ein Kloster. Ein Verrückter hat nämlich ihr altes Kloster in Brand gesteckt."

„Ein Verrückter hat es in Brand gesteckt?" wiederholte Manolito verwundert.

Padre Guillermo nickte.

„Ist das so besser?" fragte María ihren Patienten.

„Ja. Vielen Dank." Manolito wandte sich wieder an den Padre. „Wer war der Kerl?"

„Oh, es war ein Mann mit nur einem Auge. Eine schwarze Klappe verdeckte das andere Auge." Der Padre demonstrierte die Augenklappe, indem er sich eine Hand vor sein linkes Auge hielt. „Anders kann ich ihn nicht beschreiben", meinte er entschuldigend.

„Gottes Gnade hat uns geschützt", warf Schwester Luke ein. „Wir waren nicht dort. Wir nahmen an einer Prozession teil."

„Und was ist mit diesem Verrückten passiert?" fragte Mano weiter.

„Oh, der Kerl ist Gott sei Dank erwischt und eingelocht worden", sagte Padre Guillermo erleichtert. Dann schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf. „Er hat uns nur Asche und Traurigkeit hinterlassen. Würden Sie wohl so freundlich sein und uns schnellstens mit Señor Cannon bekannt machen?"

Mano nickte. Er begann zu lächeln, als er von draußen Hufschlag hörte. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, kommt gerade sein Bruder angeritten. Sein Name ist Buck. Buck Cannon."

Der Padre hob den Zeigefinger. „Cannon, Buck. Ich werde es mir merken." Mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln trat er aus der Tür.

„María, das ist wirklich ein schöner Name", hörte er Manolito noch sagen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloß.

Buck und Vaquero kamen in einer Staubwolke angaloppiert. Vor dem Haupthaus stiegen sie ab. Sie sahen einen Padre in der Tür stehen. Der heilige Mann breitete seine Arme aus und trat auf Buck zu. „Señor Buck Cannon, willkommen bei uns."

Buck nahm seinen Hut ab und sah Vaquero fragend an. Er hatte gedacht, das Gebäude wäre verlassen. Vaquero zuckte andeutungsweise die Schultern.

„Señor Montoya erwartet Sie", fuhr der Padre fort. Er öffnete die Tür, um Buck eintreten zu lassen. „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie."

„Wieso?" fragte Buck erschrocken. War Mano so krank, daß er selbst jetzt, nach über zwei Stunden, noch nicht aufstehen konnte?

„Willkommen", wiederholte der Padre.

Buck trat durch die Tür. „Tag", nickte er den Nonnen knapp zu. Er sah Manolito, der auf einem Fell an der Wand saß. Ein Mädchen kniete neben ihm. „Ma'am." Buck warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Schwager. „Mano, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Freund nickte ihm beruhigend zu. „Ja, alles bestens. Ich bin in guten Händen, wie du siehst", lächelte er.

Buck hockte sich neben Manolito und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er Mano eine Hand auf die Stirn gelegt, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, daß sein Freund kein Fieber hatte. Aber er konnte seinen Schwager nicht vor allen Leuten wie einen kleinen Jungen behandeln. „Würdest du mir sagen, was hier vor sich geht? Ich meine, was tust du bloß mit dieser ganzen Versammlung hier? Ich meine mit dem Padre, mit den Frauen, mit den Nonnen hier. Was tun die alle hier?" fragte er verwundert.

Manolito lächelte. Buck machte ein Gesicht, als fürchtete er, in die Fieberträume seines Freundes geraten zu sein. „Ein Wunder, Buck", erklärte er und sah dabei so verzückt drein wie zuvor der Padre.

„Äh?" Buck blickte kurz zu María, die keine Miene verzog, dann sah er wieder zu seinem Schwager. „Ein Wunder?"

„Ein Wunder, ja", bestätigte Padre Guillermo hinter ihm.

„Ach, María, ich fühle mich wieder etwas schwach", warf Mano ein. Er wandte sich an den Padre. „Würden Sie meine lieben Freunde vielleicht draußen über das Wunder informieren?"

„Mit Vergnügen." Padre Guillermo faßte Buck an den Schultern und schob ihn rückwärts zur Tür hinaus. „Kommen Sie. Ich werde es Ihnen erzählen. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was hier passiert ist. Sie werden staunen", meinte er aufgeregt.

„Das tue ich jetzt schon", hörte Mano seinen Schwager vollkommen überrumpelt sagen. Als die Tür klappte, sah er sich nach dem Mädchen um. „María", seufzte er. Da sah er die alte Nonne neben dem Tisch stehen. „Hallo, Schwester", lächelte Mano ihr zu. Als er keine Antwort bekam, wandte er sich an María. „Sie kann uns nicht verstehen, oder?"

„Nein", lächelte das Mädchen. „Aber das ist auch nicht notwendig." María war schließlich nicht die erste Novizin, die Schwester Angelica betreute. Und die Alte war auch einmal jung gewesen, auch wenn man es ihr nicht mehr ansah.

Die alte Nonne hob nachsichtig lächelnd den Zeigefinger. „La paja está muy cerca del fuego."

Manolito wiederholte die Geste mit einem Gesicht wie ein kleiner Junge, der bei einem Streich erwischt worden ist. „Ei ei ei", meinte er dann enttäuscht.

Buck saß vor dem Haus auf der Treppe und versuchte Padre Guillermo klarzumachen, daß er mit den Nonnen weiterziehen mußte. Der gute Padre wollte davon allerdings nichts wissen.

„Aber Padre, dieses Land gehört meinem Bruder", versuchte Buck erneut zu erklären.

Padre Guillermo nickte. "Aber natürlich."

„Es ist kein Montoya-Land", fuhr Buck ernst fort. „Wissen Sie das?"

Der Padre nickte erneut. „Ja, das weiß ich."

Buck blickte ernst auf. „Und Señor Montoya kann Ihnen kein Land geben, das ihm nicht gehört."

„Oh." Der Padre machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Dann wird uns Ihr Bruder von dem Land hier vertreiben?" fragte er enttäuscht.

Buck schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Mein Bruder vertreibt Sie sicher nicht. Er wird-"

„Ah, na dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung", rief der Padre erfreut aus. „Wir haben eine neue Heimat. Gott segne Sie." Er drehte sich um und wollte ins Haus zurück gehen.

Buck stand schnell auf und kam ihm hinterher. „Warten Sie einen Moment. Augenblick mal."

Padre Guillermo drehte sich wieder zu Buck um.

„Ich muß Ihnen was erklären, Padre" begann Buck eilig. „Das ist hier eine sehr gefährliche Gegend. Das ist Apachenland."

„Gott wird uns beschützen", meinte der heilige Mann vertrauensvoll.

„Er hat Sie nicht vor diesem Einäugigen beschützt", gab Buck zu bedenken.

Der Padre sah ihn selbstsicher an. „Aber natürlich nicht. Er wollte, daß wir hierher kommen, ist doch klar." Er lachte und schlug Buck auf die Schulter.

„Ja", entgegnete Buck nachdenklich. In Gedanken seufzte er. Gegen solche Argumente kam er nicht an.

Mano kam zur Tür und lehnte sich an den Rahmen. „Padre, ich glaube, ich bleibe heute nacht noch hier. Mein Bein quält mich sehr", ächzte er, und Buck war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich nur spielte. „Der Transport wäre zu gefährlich."

Buck setzte seinen Hut auf. „Bist du sicher, daß es nicht vielleicht gefährlicher ist, hierzubleiben, Mano?" fragte er spitz, aber Manolito sah die Sorge in seinen Augen.

Mano zuckte die Schultern. „Tja, dieses Risko muß ich wohl eingehen. Ich komme morgen wieder nach High Chaparral." Er drehte sich um und ließ sich von María ins Zimmer helfen. „Oder nächste Woche. Adios."

Buck und Padre Guillermo blickten sich an. Buck begann säuerlich zu grinsen, dann sah er sich nach seinem Begleiter um. „Vaquero. He", rief er, als er ihn nirgendwo entdecken konnte. Vaquero kam einen Moment später mit Schwester Luke aus dem Nebenraum. „Qué pasa?" fragte Buck ihn.

„Ich habe gerade mit der Schwester gesprochen, daß sie von uns ein paar Decken und ein paar andere nützliche Dinge bekommen", erklärte Vaquero.

Buck nickte sein Einverständnis. „Das ist gut." Er tippte sich an den Hut und ging so schnell, wie es der Anstand erlaubte, zu seinem Pferd.

"Muchas gracias", bedankte sich Padre Guillermo.

"Adios, Padre", grüßte Vaquero zum Abschied, als er auf sein Pferd stieg.

"Adios. Vaya con dios." Padre Guillermo hob einen Arm und winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu. „Vaya con dios."

„Gott möge auch mit Ihnen gehen, Padre", erwiderte Buck.

„Danke sehr", sagte Padre Guillermo. Gleich darauf machte er ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „Aber wir gehen doch gar nicht weg."

Buck sah von seinem Pferd zu ihn hinunter. „Das fürchte ich ja eben", meinte er trocken. Er trieb Rebel an und ritt Vaquero hinterher, in einer Staubwolke, die mindestens ebenso groß war wie die, in der er angekommen war. Ein Kloster auf High Chaparral-Gelände, na toll, dachte Buck mißmutig. Man sollte doch die Kirche im Dorf lassen. Die Cowboys würden ihnen in Scharen davonlaufen, wenn die hier anfingen, jedem vorschreiben zu wollen, was sich gehörte. Ein Mann brauchte nun mal sein Vergnügen nach der Arbeit. Und dazu gehörte eben Wein, Weib und Gesang. Und Whisky. Und ein Saloon. Und Bardamen natürlich. Und er hatte keine Lust, sich vor seiner Ankunft in Tucson schon eine Gardinenpredigt anhören zu müssen oder sich wie ein Dieb von seiner eigenen Ranch zu schleichen, wenn er sich mal amüsieren wollte. Da war ihm ein Apachenüberfall tausendmal lieber. Die zogen wenigstens wieder ab, wenn sie verloren hatten.

Aber noch bestand ja Hoffnung, daß die Ranch vom Kloster verschont blieb. Beim Abendessen war Buck jedenfalls schon wieder gut gelaunt. Er saß mit John, Victoria und Blue am Tisch und machte sich über seinen Teller her.

„Erzähl mal. Wo warst du denn so lange?" fragte ihn seine Schwägerin. Sie war schon fertig mit essen und hatte nun Zeit zum Reden.

Buck grinste sie mit vollem Mund an. „Ich bin so nett und höflich gewesen, wie man nur sein kann. Du wärst stolz auf mich gewesen. Ich bin auch nicht laut geworden. Dieser Priester ist ein netter alter Knabe, aber man dringt nicht zu ihm durch."

„Ärgere dich nicht", warf Big John ein. „Das kriegst du schon hin, Buck. Du gehst nochmal zu ihm und erklärst ihm die ganze Situation. Klar, deutlich und bestimmt."

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schaffe ich nicht. Er ist ein netter Knabe, doch ich sage dir, ich finde einfach nicht den richtigen Draht zu ihm." Buck war sich nicht sicher, ob der Padre wirklich so naiv war, oder ob er nur so tat. Das Sprichwort seiner Mutter fiel ihm wieder ein. Sich früh fünf Minuten dumm stellen, dann hat man Ruhe für den ganzen Tag.

„Tut mir leid, du wirst die Sache allein durchziehen müssen", grinste Big John seinen Bruder an. „Blue und ich reiten morgen nach Tucson. Dir wird also gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

Buck nickte resigniert. Das hatten sie sich ja schön ausgedacht.

„Buck", fragte Victoria. „Padre Guillermo und seine Nonnen, haben die eigentlich Geld?"

Buck grinste wieder. „Ach, Victoria", seufzte er. „Diese armen Menschen sind arm wie Kirchenmäuse. Selbst wenn eine Weltreise nur zwei Cent kosten würde, würden sie nie außer Sichtweite geraten."

Seine Tischgenossen lächelten. Buck hatte so eine spitze Art, die Dinge auf den Punkt zu bringen, aber man konnte ihm einfach nicht böse sein.

„Aber ich glaube einfach nicht, daß sie unbedingt in der Wildnis leben wollen, oder doch? Ich bin sicher, sie würden liebend gern einem schon bestehenden Kloster beitreten", bemerkte Victoria.

Big John zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, und? Und wenn schon."

„Und wenn schon", äffte seine Frau ihn nach. „Und wenn wir dafür eine kleine Spende machen würden?"

„Ah ja." Der Rancher nickte plötzlich wissend. Jetzt begriff er, wie das in Mexiko funktionierte.

Buck sah begeistert von seinem Teller auf. „Du meinst, so eine Art Bewegungsgeld, damit sie sich von unserer Ranch wegbewegen."

Seine Schwägerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre nicht- wie heißt das doch? Eine Spende darf an keine Bedingungen geknüpft werden, nicht?"

„Ja", stimmte Big John ihr zu. „Es muß ganz ohne Haken sein."

„Richtig." Victoria nickte nachdrücklich. „Eine Spende, die macht man, wenn man sie macht, ohne jeden Haken."

Bucks Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Richtig. Kein Haken, Victoria. Bloß ein ganz klitzekleines Häkchen." Er lachte auf. „Das ist wirklich sehr gut. Das kriege ich leicht hin."

„Das weiß ich doch", grinste Big John seinen Bruder an, bevor er die Tafel aufhob. Darum wollte er ja auch unbedingt Buck die Sache überlassen.

xxx

Am nächsten Vormittag bat Manolito die Novizin, mit ihm einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Er wollte sehen, ob er schon wieder laufen konnte. Schwester Angelica kam als Anstandsdame mit. Sie ging einige Schritte hinter den beiden, um sie nicht zu stören. Mano unterhielt sich unterwegs mit María. Er fragte sie, was sie den ganzen Tag im Kloster so machte. María antwortete ihm zögerlich und äußerst schüchtern. Als sie sich ein wenig entspannt hatte, kam Mano schließlich auf den Punkt zu sprechen, der ihm unter den Nägeln brannte. „Und wie sind Sie in das Kloster gekommen?"

María blickte zu Boden. „Seit dem Tod meines Vaters habe ich bei ihnen gelebt. Sie waren alle sehr gut zu mir."

„Und Sie revanchieren sich dafür, indem Sie Nonne werden?" fragte Mano.

„Schwester Luke sagte mir, daß Sie diese Frage stellen würden", entgegnete María.

„Ja ja, Schwester Luke", seufzte Manolito. „Wie ist sie nur darauf gekommen?"

„Sie hat gesagt, in Ihren Augen steckt der Teufel."

„Würden Sie Schwester Luke sagen, er steckt besser in meinen Augen als in meinem Herzen", meinte Mano energisch. María sah fragend auf. Ihr Begleiter zuckte die Schultern. „Ist doch so. María, Sie wollen wirklich Nonne werden?" Manolito blieb stehen und sah das Mädchen ungläubig an. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie ein so hübsches Kind das Kloster wählen konnte. Sie brauchte nur mit dem kleinen Finger zu winken, und die Männer würden ihr zu Füßen liegen.

María sah zum Himmel auf. Ein verklärtes Lächeln trat in ihre Augen. „Wenn ich würdig bin, ja", beantwortete sie die Frage ihres Begleiters. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Berge im Hintergrund. Ein Reiter stand auf der Kuppe. Die Sonne blendete ihre Augen, sodaß sie nur die Umrisse erkennen konnte, aber die Gestalt würde sie in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen. María zuckte zurück. Ein erstickter Schrei kam über ihre Lippen.

Manolito sah sie fragend an. „Was ist, María?"

Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf weg. „Da oben auf dem Felsen", flüsterte sie.

Mano drehte sich um. Der Felsen war leer. „Da ist nichts. Sehen Sie." Er musterte María. Das Mädchen schien vor Angst fast zu vergehen. Manolito nahm ihre Hände. „Was haben Sie? Ihre Hände sind ja eiskalt. Aber Sie zittern ja. Was war denn?"

María schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Mano legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, bis sie zu zittern aufhörte. „Kommen Sie. Ich bringe Sie besser zurück."

María nickte dankbar.

Während Mano mit María einen Spaziergang machte, ritt Buck zu dem Gebäude, das der Padre mit seinen Nonnen in Beschlag genommen hatte. Im Hof stieg er ab. Er sah Schwester Luke, die vor einem roten Vorhang kniete und sich bekreuzigte. Buck nahm seinen Hut ab. „Hallo, Schwester", rief er. „Wo könnte denn wohl der Padre sein?"

Schwester Luke zeigte wortlos auf den Vorhang, dann ging sie davon.

„Danke, Schwester", rief Buck ihr hinterher. Er strebte dem Vorhang zu. „Padre."

„Knie nieder, mein Sohn", hörte er eine würdevolle Stimme von der anderen Seite.

„Padre, wenn Sie mir verzeihen würden, ich-"

„Knie nieder", wiederholte die Stimme im gleichen Tonfall.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Niederknien. Na gut." Er beugte ein Bein - und richtete sich wieder auf. „Moment mal. Ich bin nicht hier, um niederzuknien und zu beichten. Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen über Ihre Lage zu reden. Ich möchte Ihnen Geld geben."

Padre Guillermo öffnete augenblicklich den Vorhang. Ah, dachte Buck fröhlich, mit Geld lockte man fast jeden aus dem Versteck. Dieser Teil seines Vorhabens hatte geklappt. Jetzt mußte er nur noch seine Botschaft an den Mann bringen.

„Mr. Buck", rief Padre Guillermo überschwenglich aus. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen."

„Schön Sie zu sehen", erwiderte Buck und merkte, daß er schon wieder ganz aus dem Konzept geraten war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Mano und María, die mit Schwester Angelica im Schlepptau auch gerade auf dem Hof eintrafen.

„Buck", sagte Mano hinter ihm.

Buck drehte sich zu seinem Schwager um „ Hm?"

„Sprich weiter."

Buck nickte. Er blickte Padre Guillermo in die Augen. „Ja. Wissen Sie, wirklich schön, Sie zu sehen, Padre. Mein Bruder und ich haben darüber gesprochen, wie es wäre, wenn- wenn wir Ihnen etwas Geld mit auf den- auf den Weg-" Er sah sich fragend nach Mano um. Irgendwie kam es nicht so rüber, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Der Schwager schüttelte den Kopf. „So nicht."

„Also nicht", meinte Buck kleinlaut. Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich wieder Padre Guillermo zu. „Jedenfalls wollen wir Ihnen eine Spende von hundert Dollar übergeben, Padre."

Der heilige Mann machte große Augen. „Oh. Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet? Das bedeutet ein neues Dach. Komm, Kind, das müssen wir sofort den anderen mitteilen. Es ist ein Wunder. Ein echtes Wunder. Na, die werden vielleicht Augen machen. Ich kann es ja selber noch gar nicht fassen." Er rannte mit María ins Haus.

Manolito trat auf seinen besten Freund zu. „Buck, Donnerwetter. Das war mehr als großzügig von Big John."

„Ach was, großzügig", flüsterte Buck. „Mit dem Geld wollten wir sie doch nur zum Weiterziehen bewegen."

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat nicht funktioniert."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat nicht funktioniert", gab Buck ein wenig gereizt zurück.

„Dann versuche es nochmal heute abend", meinte sein Schwager lächelnd.

Buck nickte. „Ja, das werde ich." Er war im Begriff, seinen Hut aufzusetzen. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah fragend auf. „Heute abend? Wieso? Was ist heute abend?"

Manolito legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich habe alle eingeladen, heute zu uns zum Abendessen nach High Chaparral zu kommen."

„Zum Abendessen", wiederholte Buck langsam. Dann grinste er seinen Schwager spöttisch an. „Mano, ist das nett von dir."

Manolito grinste zurück. „Buck."

„Hm?"

"Vaya con dios."

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Wie du meinst." Er rieb sich die Stirn und ging zu seinem Pferd. Manolito sah ihm nach. Er konnte sich keinen besseren Freund wünschen. Buck hat ihn nicht einmal aufgezogen oder ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, daß er mit María, die doch eine Novizin war und in den Orden eintreten sollte, flirtete. Er schien nur ungewöhnlich besorgt zu sein.

xxx

Auf High Chaparral liefen den Rest des Tages die Vorbereitungen, um die Gäste würdig zu empfangen. Victoria quartierte ihren Bruder kurzerhand aus seinem Zimmer aus. Er würde bei Buck übernachten, und María würde Manos Zimmer bekommen. Die Nonnen würden in Blues Zimmer übernachten. Blue hatte angeboten, solange bei den Cowboys in der Baracke zu schlafen. Der Padre würde das kleinste Zimmer, das Gästezimmer, bekommen.

Die Gäste trafen pünktlich zum Abendessen ein. María blickte schüchtern zu Boden. Sie schämte sich ein wenig, daß sie bei so vornehmer Gesellschaft kein gutes Kleid hatte, um sich für das Abendessen zurecht machen zu können. Bei dem Brand hatte sie bis auf das, was sie auf dem Leibe getragen hatte, alle ihre Sachen verloren. Victoria nahm das Mädchen an die Hand und führte es ins Schlafzimmer. Dort öffnete sie ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie nahm ein Kleid nach dem anderen heraus und betrachtete es kritisch. Schließlich hatte sie etwas passendes gefunden: ein türkisfarbenes Kleid, das fast bis auf den Boden reichte und ein Haarband in der gleichen Farbe.

Beim Abendessen entspannte sich María. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Mahl. Die Männer und Victoria betrieben nebenbei leichte Konversation. Es war fast so wie früher, als ihr Vater in seinem Haus Gäste empfangen hatte, dachte sie ein wenig nostalgisch. Sie kam sich mit einem Mal geborgen vor auf High Chaparral. Sie wagte sogar ein Tänzchen mit Manolito, als er sie nach dem Essen dazu aufforderte. Victoria hatte ihre Spieldose aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt und Blue gebeten, den Konzertmeister zu geben. Er war dafür verantwortlich, die Spieldose immer wieder aufzuziehen, damit die Musik nicht ausging. Big John verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunspfahl. Er stellte den runden Tisch im Wohnzimmer beiseite und bat seine Frau zum Tanz. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tanzten auch Mano und María. Die anderen standen im Halbkreis um den Tanzboden.

„Sie sind nicht sehr erbaut?" wandte sich Padre Guillermo an Schwester Luke, als er sah, wie sie Marías kleinste Bewegung mit Argusaugen verfolgte.

Die Nonne schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Ganz und gar nicht. Wir hätten nicht herkommen dürfen. Alle diese Dinge, die sie hier zu sehen bekommt. Dieses Kleid, das ihr die Señora geliehen hat. María wird niemals in den Orden eintreten."

„Das wäre schon möglich", entgegnete der Padre. „Aber ich habe sie niemals glücklicher gesehen. Es ist nichts böses daran."

„Sie hat eine Berufung, bei uns zu leben. Sie muß daran denken, ihr erstes Gelübde abzulegen, nicht an das da." Schwester Luke machte ein abfällige Handbewegung hin zum provisorischen Tanzboden.

Padre Guillermo widmete sich seufzend wieder seinem Glas Wein. Es war sinnlos, mit der Nonne zu diskutieren. Schwester Luke war in dieser Hinsicht päpstlicher als der Papst. Als er wieder zum Tanzboden blickte, mußte er lächeln. Buck spannte gerade seinem Bruder die Frau aus. „So, Schwägerin, jetzt ein Tänzchen mit dem leichtfüßigsten aller Cannons. Eins zwei drei, eins zwei drei", lachte er und drehte Victoria im Kreis.

xxx

Während man drinnen feierte, war draußen ein Eindringling am Werk. Er hatte sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit zum Haus geschlichen und Ira von hinten in den Schwitzkasten genommen, bis der Cowboy das Bewußtsein verloren hatte. Dann hatte er ihn in die Sommerküche gezogen, ihn an Händen und Füßen gefesselt und ihm einen Knebel verpaßt. Der Cowboy war allerdings schneller wieder zu sich gekommen, als er gedacht hatte. Er beobachtete ihn eine Weile, dann zuckte er gleichmütig die Schultern und bereitete seinen nächsten Überfall vor.

Ira lag auf dem Bauch. Er spannte alle seine Muskeln an, um sich zu befreien. Er hatte schon einen ganz roten Kopf vor Anstrengung, konnte sich aber keinen Millimeter bewegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie ein Mann, der eine Augenklappe trug, aufs Dach stieg. Ira hörte den dumpfen Schlag, als Pedro zu Boden ging. Der Mann hatte sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen und ihm mit seinem Revolver eins über den Schädel gezogen. Ira hoffte, daß jemand im Haus bemerkte, was vor sich ging, aber das Gelächter und die Musik übertönten jedes andere Geräusch.

María und Mano hatten schließlich aufgehört zu tanzen und lachten sich an.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wein?" fragte Manolito seine Tanzpartnerin.

María schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war etwas außer Atem. „Nein. Nur etwas frische Luft."

Mano lächelte. „Zum Glück weiß ich genau, wo es unendlich viel davon gibt." Er zeigte auf die Eingangspforte. „Gleich hinter dieser Tür da."

„Vielleicht ein kleines Glas Wein für Schwester Luke", murmelte María mit einem Seitenblick auf das mißgünstige Gesicht der Nonne. Sie hatte den Wortwechsel zwischen Schwester Luke und Padre Guillermo gehört.

Manolito grinste. „Ich verstehe. Sie sind eine Diplomatin, hm? Süßen Wein für Schwester Luke. Natürlich. Permiso. Ich bin gleich zurück."

María warf der Nonne noch einen kleinlauten Blick zu, bevor sie aus dem Haus ging. Den Mann mit der Augenklappe, der um die Ecke der Veranda lugte, sah sie nicht. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zur Koppel und betrachtete sich den Sternenhimmel.

„María", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Die Novizin drehte sich ruckartig um. Sie sah Mano aus dem Haus kommen. „Sie haben meinen Namen gerufen?" fragte sie unsicher.

„In Gedanken vielleicht", meinte Manolito ein wenig beschwipst.

María zögerte. „Es klang wie- jemand anders", meinte sie schließlich.

Mano trat lächelnd auf sie zu. „Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht vorstellen. Señorita de la Pena, darf ich vorstellen? Manolo Montoya. Ein Mann, arrogant und verrückt. Doch manche sagen auch, er hätte einen gewissen Charme."

María bekam Gänsehaut. „Ähm, es- es ist plötzlich so kalt hier", stotterte sie. „Die Nächte hier sind oft kühl. Gehen wir doch wieder hinein." Sie wollte an ihrem Begleiter vorbei zum Haus zurück.

Mano hielt sanft ihren Arm fest. María drehte sich halb, und sie gingen ein paar Schritte parallel zum Haus. „Dieser Montoya ist eingebildet", fuhr Manolito fort. „Aber das nicht ohne Grund. Er ist ein Mann mit gewissem Humor. Ein Kritiker seiner Mitmenschen, aber das nicht ohne Mitgefühl. Er ist religiös, auf seine Weise."

María fragte sich, in welchem Buch er das gelesen hatte. Und sie wußte, was nun kam. Sie sah auf. „Bitte, Sie dürfen nicht-"

„Sagen, daß ich Sie liebe?" fragte Mano.

„Nein", antwortete María schnell.

„Warum nicht?"

Das Mädchen ließ seinen Blick über die Ranch schweifen. „Es gibt einen Grund", sagte es leise.

„Ihr Wunsch, Nonne zu werden?" riet Mano.

María schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Mann, der eine Augenklappe trägt."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Sein Name ist García. Ramón García. Wir wollten mal heiraten. Er war Vormann auf der Ranch, auf der wir lebten. Aufbrausend, wild und gewalttätig. Ich hatte das nie so bemerkt, bis- bis es zu spät war."

„Zu spät?" fragte Mano verwundert.

María nickte. Sie sah plötzlich schreckensbleich aus. „Er hielt um meine Hand an. Mein Vater wollte die Heirat nicht erlauben. Es kam zu einem Wortwechsel. Sie wurden gewalttätig. Es war schrecklich. Mein Vater mußte sterben. Ramón hatte ein Auge verloren und kam ins Gefängnis."

„María, das ist vorbei. Sie müssen das vergessen", sagte Mano eindringlich.

Das Mädchen sah ihn ängstlich an. „Ich glaube nicht, daß es vorbei ist. Heute, bei unserem Spaziergang-"

„Da war nichts. Gar nichts", versuchte Manolito sie zu überzeugen.

María schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf. „Es war Ramón. Er ist nicht mehr im Gefängnis. Er ist irgendwie entkommen."

Mano nahm ihre Hände. „Das stimmt nicht. Sie haben sich das eingebildet."

„Es war Ramón", beharrte María. „Er wartet auf mich."

„Aber Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, er ist-"

„Hier", rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Mano drehte sich erstaunt um. Ein Mann ging mit gezücktem Messer auf ihn los. Bevor Mano den Arm heben oder eine andere abwehrende Bewegung machen konnte, traf ihn die Klinge an der Schläfe. Mano sank zu Boden. Ramón wandte sich im nächsten Augenblick María zu und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Mund. „Sei ganz ruhig", flüsterte er, als er merkte, wie seine Verlobte zitterte. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich will nur mit dir reden." Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, nahm er seine Hand herunter und ließ sie über ihre Schulter gleiten.

María nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat sich nichts geändert. Immer, wenn du mit mir reden willst, passiert etwas, geschieht ein Unglück. Laß mich in Ruhe, Ramón. Was willst du von mir?" Sie tat einen Schritt von ihm weg in die Dunkelheit.

„Dich", erwiderte Ramón sanft. „Nur dich. Du gehörst mir."

„Das ist keine Liebe", fuhr María auf.

Ramón kam ihr hinterher und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Dann bring mir bei, wie man liebt. So, wie du es haben willst", bat er.

María sah ihrem Verlobten in die Augen. „Buck!" schrie sie plötzlich. Sie biß Ramón in die Hand, als er ihr wieder den Mund zuhalten wollte, und lief auf das Haus zu. „Buck! Señor Cannon!"

Die Haustür flog auf. Buck und Big John stürmten heraus. Manolito kam wieder zu sich. Er rappelte sich hoch und stand benebelt da. Ramón schwang sich auf sein Pferd, das er gleich hinter der Veranda geparkt hatte, und ritt ihn über den Haufen. Manolito ging erneut zu Boden. Er bleib reglos liegen.

Bei dem Lärm war Pedro auf dem Dach ebenfalls wieder aufgewacht. Er sprang auf und jagte dem Eindringling ein paar Kugeln hinterher. Buck lief inzwischen zu seinem besten Freund. Er drehte Mano vorsichtig auf den Rücken und legte ihm zwei Finger an den Hals. Als er den Pulsschlag spürte, seufzte er erleichtert auf.

John blickte streng zum Dach hoch. „Wieso hast du ihn nicht bemerkt?"

Pedro zuckte kleinlaut die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Er- er schlug mir von hinten hinterrücks auf den Kopf", jammerte er und hielt sich den Schädel.

Manolito stöhnte. Buck hob ihn auf die Füße. Sein Freund schwankte wie ein Blatt im Wind. Buck hielt ihn fest. „Wer war es, Mano?"

„Keine Ahnung", keuchte Manolito. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als würde er jeden Augenblick zerspringen. Er hatte nur die Klinge und das Pferd gesehen.

„Wer es auch war, wir werden ihn kriegen", warf Big John grimmig ein. Er besah sich die Platzwunde auf Manos Stirn. Die Schläfe wurde schon blau. „Eine ganz schöne Wunde, die du da hast. Vaquero wird sie sich drinnen ansehen. Buck, sieh mal, was mit Ira ist."

Während John und María Mano ins Haus brachten, lief Buck zu Ira. „Der hat dich ja verschnürt wie ein Weihnachtspaket", lächelte er. Das Lachen verging ihm, als er sah, wie der Cowboy nach Luft rang. Buck nahm ihm den Knebel ab und löste die Fesseln. Ira blieb reglos liegen. Sein Herz raste. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft, um Buck zu sagen, daß er immer noch nicht atmen konnte. Buck drehte ihn einen Moment später auf den Rücken. Ira blickte erleichtert auf, dann schloß er erschöpft die Augen. Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie Buck ihn an der Schulter rüttelte. Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Durch den Sternenhimmel vor seiner Nase erkannte er Buck. Der jüngere Canon-Bruder half ihm auf die Füße und trug ihn halb zur Baracke. Die Cowboys waren so in ihr Pokerspiel vertieft, daß sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, was draußen vorgefallen war. Buck erklärte es ihnen.

„Joe", meinte er dann. „Sieh dir die Spuren an. Vielleicht findest du was, das uns weiterhilft. Ich muß erstmal nach Mano sehen." Zu Ira gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Sobald du reiten kannst, brechen wir auf."

xxx

Buck ging ins Haus zurück. María saß im Stuhl und weinte herzzerreißend. Victoria hatte sich neben sie gehockt. Auf die Armlehne gestützt sah sie zu der Novizin auf. Sie redete beruhigend auf das verängstigte Mädchen ein. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hier sind Sie sicher."

María schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es gibt keinen Ort auf der Welt, wo ich vor ihm sicher bin."

Buck ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen. Mano lag auf dem Sofa. Vaquero war gerade fertig, die Wunde zu nähen. Buck berührte seinen Schwager an der Schulter. Mano sah ihn benebelt an. Vaquero mußte ihm wohl etwas Laudanum gegeben haben, damit er stillhielt, mutmaßte Buck. Er half dem Schwager auf die Füße und führte ihn zum Obergeschoß. An der Treppe blieb Mano stehen und sah sich nach der Novizin um.

Buck hielt ihn zurück. „Laß sie", mahnte er. „Du kannst ihr jetzt nicht helfen. Ihre Familie kümmert sich um sie." Er nickte zu den Nonnen und Padre Guillermo, die ein wenig hilflos hinter Marías Stuhl standen. Manolito sah seinen Schwager verletzt an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Buck leise. Mano hatte das Gefühl, daß sein Freund noch etwas anderes meinte, aber er kam nicht dahinter, was es sein könnte. Und mit seinem Brummschädel konnte er sich auch nicht konzentrieren, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Na komm." Buck schob ihn sanft vorwärts. Er brachte Mano in sein Zimmer, half ihm in den Pyjama und stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch. „Schlaf, Mano. Ich reite mit den anderen los. Wir werden den Kerl schon finden."

Manolito schloß wortlos die Augen.

Buck ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück und nahm seinen Bruder beiseite. „Jemand sollte hierbleiben und aufpassen, falls er zurückkommt", meinte er leise.

Der Rancher nickte. „Vaquero wird auf dem Dach Wache halten. Sag Blue, er soll auch hierbleiben. Wir beide wechseln uns am Haus ab."

Im Morgengrauen kam Buck mit den Cowboys zur Ranch zurück.

„Kein Glück gehabt?" fragte John ruhig.

Sein Bruder senkte den Blick. „Wir haben ihn verloren."

„Es war fast so, als ob man ein Phantom jagen würde", warf Sam ein.

„Na schön", seufzte Big John. „Dann haut euch erstmal hin."

Buck ging in die Küche zu Victoria. „War Mano schon unten?" fragte er.

Die Schwägerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er schläft noch. Ich habe vor ein paar Minuten nach ihm gesehen."

„Dann mach uns Frühstück. Wir essen oben", entschied Buck. Mit dem Tablett beladen ging er in sein Zimmer und weckte seinen Freund.

Mano setzte sich an den Tisch und sah zu, wie der Schwager das Essen austeilte. „Habt ihr ihn gefunden? Wer war es?" fragte er.

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben ihn die ganze Nacht verfolgt, aber beim Las Animas Canyon haben wir ihn verloren. Der scheint sich hier zumindest ansatzweise auszukennen."

Während Buck und Mano frühstückten und sich dann wieder hinlegten, trat Padre Guilermo zu John und Victoria auf die Veranda. „Señor Cannon, die Schwestern und ich werden jetzt lieber aufbrechen."

Big John schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber würden wir lieber noch reden, Padre", sagte er langsam.

„Ich bitte Sie. Was gibt es noch zu reden?"

„Padre, es ist nicht so einfach, wie Sie zu glauben scheinen. Lassen Sie uns reingehen." John legte Padre Guillermo eine Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete seiner Frau mit einem Blick, daß sie ihnen folgen sollte.

„Nett, daß Sie sich um uns Sorgen machen, Señor Cannon", meinte der Padre.

Der Rancher lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht erlauben, dorthin zurückzukehren."

Padre Guillermo sah seinen Gastgeber verständnislos an. „Ja, aber warum denn nicht? Es ist dort wirklich gar nicht so schlecht. Ein neues Dach, ein bißchen Farbe, ein paar Blumen. Es wird aufblühen, unser Kloster. Mit der Zeit natürlich."

Big John schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie verstehen nicht die Situation. Es ist nicht das Kloster, um das es hier geht. Es geht um Ihr Leben. Sowie Sie außer Sichtweite dieser Ranch sind, sind Sie nicht nur der Gnade Ramóns, sondern auch der jedes Apachen, Comancheros oder Bandidos ausgeliefert. Ich fürchte, Sie würden eine Armee brauchen, nur um überleben zu können. Auch wenn Sie es nicht sehr gern hören, ich bin im Augenblick für Sie verantwortlich. Und ich muß darauf bestehen, daß Sie hierbleiben. Hier auf High Chaparral."

„Wenn Sie es für richtig halten", seufzte der Padre. „Ich werde es den Schwestern sagen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich."

John sah ihm nach, als er ins Obergeschoß ging.

xxx

María klopfte und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Padre Guillermo hatte sein Bilanzierungs-Buch aufgeschlagen. Er konferierte gerade mit Schwester Angelica. „Padre Guillermo?" fragte María schüchtern.

Der Padre sah lächelnd auf. „Oh, María, komm rein. Wir sind gerade dabei, herauszufinden, was wir mit unseren unzulänglichen Mitteln tun können." Er seufzte. „Viel wird es jedenfalls nicht sein. Leider."

María baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf. „Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich will Nonne werden."

Padre Guillermo wandte sich zu Schwester Angelica um. „Könnten Sie mir wohl einen Kaffee holen?" fragte er sie auf spanisch.

Die Alte nickte. „Sí, padre, warum nicht?"

„Gracias", bedankte sich Padre Guillermo.

Schwester Angelica verließ grummelnd das Zimmer.

Sobald sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, stand der Padre auf. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum zu der Novizin. „So, du bist zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Zu schnell und zu impulsiv, María."

Das Mädchen sah zur Seite. „Ich wollte im Kloster Geborgenheit und einen Weg zu Gott finden. Und was brachte ich dafür? Nichts. Nur Zerstörung. Ich habe so viel zu büßen", sagte es leise.

Padre Guillermo schüttelte den Kopf. „María, María, du kannst nicht in den Orden eintreten, nur weil du dem Leben entfliehen willst. Auf diese Weise würdest du kein Glück finden. Du würdest unglücklich, und Frieden fändest du auch nicht." Schwester Luke war das beste Beispiel dafür.

María ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. „Alles, dem ich nahekomme, zerstöre ich."

„Ach, Unsinn", winkte Padre Guillermo ab.

María schien ihn nicht zu hören. „Ich bin an allem schuld gewesen. Mein Vater zuerst, dann Ramón, das Kloster in Sonora…" Sie sah traurig auf.

Der Padre schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Er begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Du solltest nicht diese Schuldgefühle haben. Liegt denn die Schuld nicht auch bei mir? Du hast mir von Ramón erzählt und daß du schon immer Nonne werden wolltest, schon bevor du ihn getroffen hast. Ich ließ dich im Kloster leben, weil ich das für das beste hielt. Aber ich habe gewußt, eines Tages würde er dich holen. Selbstverständlich habe ich nie daran gedacht, er würde das Kloster-" Er fuhr sich seufzend mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Naja, das ist vorbei. Es ist nur die Zukunft, die zählt."

María blickte ihm gerade in die Augen. „Sie wollen mich nicht im Orden, nicht wahr?"

Padre Guillermo hob den Zeigefinger. „Nur mit einem Herzen frei von Gewissensbissen und Schuldgefühlen. Ein starkes Herz, das völlig losgelöst ist von weltlichen Bindungen, ist für die Arbeit einer Schwester nötig. Gott gab dir einen freien Willen. Verschwende ihn bitte nicht an Selbstmitleid."

María stand auf. Sie biß sich auf die Zunge und rauschte beleidigt zur Tür hinaus. Den ganzen Tag ließ sie sich nicht mehr blicken. Padre Guillermo ließ sie schmoren.

xxx

In dieser Nacht war es stockdunkel. Pedro schob wieder Wache auf dem Dach. Um Mitternacht kniete María vor dem Bett. Sie betete und bekreuzigte sich, aber sie machte sich nicht für das Schlafengehen zurecht. Sie zog ihre Jacke an, blies die Lampe aus und schlich sich aus dem Haus. So leise wie möglich sattelte sie das Pferd, führte es von der Ranch und ritt davon. Es war einfacher gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte. Pedro war so darauf bedacht, nicht noch einmal niedergeschlagen zu werden, daß er mehr sein Dach im Auge behielt als den Hof.

Am nächsten Morgen trat Padre Guillermo noch vor dem Frühstück in Big Johns Studierzimmer. „Señor Cannon, unser Wagenpferd ist verschwunden", sagte er ruhig.

„Was?" Der Rancher sah ungläubig auf.

Der Padre nickte. „Schwester Angelica wollte ihm heute früh Heu vorwerfen, aber sie konnte unser Pferd nirgendwo finden."

Big John ging schnurstracks zur Baracke. Seine Stirn legte sich in Gewitterfalten. „Pedro, du hattest doch Nachtwache", begann er streng.

Der Cowboy sah ihn ernst an. „Ja, und ich habe aufgepaßt wie ein Schießhund", beteuerte er.

„Aber daß dir jemand ein Pferd geklaut hat, hast du nicht mitbekommen", hielt John dagegen.

Pedro schüttelte kleinlaut den Kopf. „Das nicht." Er sah grinsend auf. „Aber niedergeschlagen hat der Kerl mich diesmal nicht."

Der Rancher hob resignierend die Hände. So mußte Buck sich gefühlt haben, als er mit Padre Guillermo diskutiert hatte.

Der heilige Mann kam plötzlich ganz aufgeregt zur Baracke. „María ist verschwunden", sagte er atemlos. „Schwester Luke wollte sie wecken, weil sie gestern nicht mit zu Abend gegessen hatte, aber das Zimmer war leer."

„Also hat höchstwahrscheinlich sie das Pferd genommen", schlußfolgerte John. Er sah Pedro streng an. Der Cowboy senkte betreten den Blick. Big John wandte sich an seine Arbeiter: „Macht euch fertig. Wir müssen sie suchen. Pedro, du hilfst mit", meinte er, bevor er die Baracke verließ, um Buck und Blue bescheid zu sagen.

Sie bildeten drei Teams. Die Cowboys ritten nach Süden in Richtung Grenze. Das war die gefährlichste Gegend, zumal für einen einzelne Frau. Nach stundenlanger Suche hielt Sam schließlich an. Er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Kein Spur von ihr. Ira, Pedro, Reno, ihr sucht weiter in der Richtung." Er zeigte nach Westen. „Joe und ich reiten da runter. Treffpunkt Twin Creeks."

"Okay, Sam", nickte Pedro. Er winkte Ira und Reno, ihm zu folgen, und ritt mit den beiden wieder los.

John, Blue and Vaquero ritten inzwischen nach Osten in Richtung Benson. Aber auch sie hatten kein Glück.

Buck und Mano bildeten das dritte Team. Buck war nicht davon überzeugt, daß eine systematische Suche Erfolg haben würde. Er ritt stattdessen einfach zum Tor hinaus und dann immer geradeaus. Manolito folgte ihm. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer, aber er hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, mitzureiten. Am späten Nachmittag hielt Buck plötzlich an. „Mano", rief er.

„Ja?" Der Schwager schloß zu ihm auf und hielt dann neben ihm an.

Buck zeigte den Abhang hinunter auf eine einsame Gestalt, die durch die Büsche halb verdeckt wurde. „Sag mal, wo reitet sie hin?" fragte er seinen Freund.

Manolito schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, sie weiß es selbst nicht. Buck, sag den anderen, wir haben sie gefunden. Ich sehe euch auf der Ranch." Seine Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen.

Buck grinste. „Was immer du sagst - Romeo."

Manolito sah seinen Schwager böse an. Buck hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, wendete sein Pferd und ritt davon. Er konnte sich denken, wie die Geschichte ausging, aber er gönnte Mano die Zeit mit María.

Manolito hatte die Novizin ziemlich schnell eingeholt. Sie zuckte nur wortlos die Schultern, als er vorschlug, eine Rast einzulegen. Mano machte Feuer und kochte Kaffee. María saß stumm daneben und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„María." Mano reichte ihr eine Tasse.

Die Novizin schüttelte stumm den Kopf und blickte weiter starr geradeaus.

„Ist es mein Kaffee oder meine Gesellschaft, die Ihnen nicht gefällt?" lächelte Manolito. „Hm? Sie möchten nicht reden? Gut." Er rückte ein wenig näher. „Sie brauchen auch nichts zu sagen, nur zuzuhören."

María wandte den Kopf und sah ihren Begleiter endlich an. „Wollen Sie mich zurückbringen nach High Chaparral?"

Mano nickte.

„Wieso? Damit noch mehr verletzt werden oder getötet?"

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, María. Bis wir Ramón finden, sind Sie dort in Sicherheit. Und danach."

„Es gibt nichts zu tun für mich auf High Chaparral", sagte María entschieden.

„Doch, gibt es", entgegnete Mano weich.

Das Mädchen sah zweifelnd auf. „Was?"

„Lernen, mich zu lieben."

„Lieben?" María verstand nicht, was damit gemeint war, jemanden zu lieben. Sie brauchte keinen körperlichen Kontakt, um eine Verbindung mit anderen Menschen zu fühlen. (She did not need tactile stimulation to feel a connection to other people.) Sie hatte die Bibel, in der sie Trost und Hoffnung fand. Im Kloster konnte sie ihren eigenen Weg gehen, ohne daß jemand sie drängte oder etwas von ihr verlangte, was sie nicht geben konnte.

Mano sah sie lächelnd an. "Ja. Das Wort Liebe, ich habe es so viele Male gesagt. Und ich habe es vielen Mädchen gesagt. Bei den verschiedensten Gelegenheiten. Aber für dich- für dich brauche ich ein neues Wort." Er küßte sie sanft auf die Lippen.

María reagierte nicht. Sie sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an. Mano nahm sie schließlich in die Arme, streichelte sie und wärmte sie. Er begann, ihr von seiner Kindheit zu erzählen. Welche Streiche er seinem Vater gespielt hatte, wie gut er sich mit seiner Schwester verstand, und welche lustigen Sachen er schon mit Buck, seinem besten Freund, erlebt hatte. Er brachte sie endlich soweit, daß sie sich entspannte und an den richtigen Stellen sogar kicherte. Als er verstummte, begann María schließlich zu erzählen. Ihre Mutter war früh gestorben. Sie hatte nur ihren Vater gehabt, der sie von allen anderen Menschen abgeschottet hatte. Er war streng aber gerecht gewesen. Er verlangte Gehorsam, aber wenn man tat, was er sagte, kam man gut mit ihm aus. Und sie wußte, daß ihr Vater sie liebte. Er hatte ihr manchmal Geschenke gemacht, einfach nur so. Dann hatte sie Ramón kennengelernt. Er war sehr charmant gewesen und hatte ihr den Kopf verdreht. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie ihm schließlich versprochen, ihn zu heiraten. Hand in Hand waren sie zu ihrem Vater gegangen. Er war furchtbar wütend geworden. So wütend, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Er hatte sie aus dem Zimmer geschickt. Im Nebenraum hatte sie alles mit angehört. Den Wortwechsel, den Kampf, wie der Tisch zu Bruch gegangen war, und dann die plötzliche Stille. Ramón war schließlich blutüberströmt aus dem Haus gelaufen. Die Cowboys hatten ihn erst zum Arzt und dann vor den Richter gebracht. Ramón war ins Gefängnis gekommen, und María war ins Kloster gegangen. Es schien der beste Weg zu sein.

Mano erwiderte nichts. Er seufzte nur und drückte María ein wenig enger an sich. So schliefen sie schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück wanderte Mano mit María umher. Die Pferde führten sie am Zügel. Mano hatte die Novizin wie am ersten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen. Er hielt es für besser, wenn er María nicht mit Gewalt nach High Chaparral zurückbrachte, sondern wenn sie wie zufällig auf die Ranch stießen. María blickte sich um. Tags zuvor hatte sie die Landschaft überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen.

„Manolito", rief sie plötzlich erschrocken. Sie hatte auf der gegenüberliegenden Kuppe Ramón entdeckt.

Ramón zielte und schoß. Sie stiegen auf die Pferde und rasten davon. Ihr Ziel war das verlassene Gebäude, wo sie sich zuerst begegnet waren. Mano hoffte, daß sie es bis dorthin schaffen würden.

Im Hof stiegen sie eilig ab. Ramon hatte aufgeholt. Er blieb stehen, zielte und schoß. Mano war beim Absteigen etwas langsam. Ramon traf ihn am linken Arm. María half ihm ins Haus. Mano öffnete das Fenster. Er schoß hinaus, um Ramón aufzuhalten. Ramón ging hinter der verfallenen Mauer in Deckung und schoß zurück. Als Mano sicher war, daß der andere sich nicht zum Haus vorarbeiten konnte, ohne daß er es merkte, ließ er sich erschöpft an der Wand zu Boden _sinken_.

Als die Schüsse endlich aufhörten, steckte María ihren Kopf zum Fenster hinaus. „Ramón", rief sie. „Nicht noch mehr Tote meinetwegen."

„Du hast versprochen, mich zu heiraten", rief Ramón zurück. „Dieses Versprechen darfst du nicht brechen. María, ich will niemanden verletzen. Ich will nur mit dir zusammen sein. Komm raus und sprich mit mir. Das ist alles, was ich will. Bitte, María."

Mano hielt sich den Arm. „Was- was tut er jetzt?" fragte er.

„Er wartet", flüsterte María. „Er wartet auf mich."

„Laß ihn warten", keuchte Mano.

María nickte stumm. Sie ging in den Nebenraum. Einen Moment später kam sie mit Verbandszeug zurück und versorgte Manos Wunde.

"Gracias, María", bedankte sich Manolito.

Ramón hatte auf die Geräusche im Haus gelauscht, hatte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen können. Was taten die beiden da drinnen nur? „María", rief er schließlich wieder ungeduldig. „Ich will ihm nichts tun, deinem Freund. Aber ich werde es tun, wenn du nicht rauskommst. María, komm raus und sprich mit mir. Das ist alles, was ich will. Dann kann dein Freund gehen. Komm bloß raus und rede mit mir. Ist das denn zuviel verlangt?"

María wollte aufstehen. Mano hielt sie fest. „Tu es nicht."

Die Novizin sah ihrem Begleiter ernst in die Augen. „Er meint, was er sagt. Er wird dich töten."

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen."

María dachte daran, was Padre Guillermo ihr über Opfer und Täter gesagt hatte. Leute mit wenig Selbstbewußtsein, hatte er ihr erklärt, wurden oft von anderen ausgenutzt, denn es war leicht, solche Leute zu lenken. Wenn diese Leute aber anfingen, ihr Schicksal selbst zu bestimmen, verloren die Täter das Interesse an ihnen und wandten sich schließlich von ihnen ab. María nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Manolito, ich muß mit Ramón sprechen. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Ich will es."

Mano sah sie prüfend an, dann nickte er sein Einverständnis. María stand auf und ging hinaus. Mano stützte sich mit den Revolver in der Hand auf den Fenstersims und sah ihr nach.

Die Novizin ging gemessenen Schrittes auf ihren Verlobten zu. Sobald sie herangekommen war, zog Ramón sie hinter die Mauer, und María rutschte schon wieder das Herz in die Hose. Ihr Verlobter sah sie mitleidig an. „Du siehst so- so hilflos aus. So hast du auch ausgesehen, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Es war Frühlingsanfang. Ich weiß noch, du hast die ganze Zeit nur auf den Boden gesehen." Zärtlich nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich werde so gut zu dir sein. Ich bin ein guter Mensch gewesen. Das weißt du, nicht wahr? Das war ich doch", wiederholte er, als María nicht antwortete.

María faßte wieder Mut. Sie zog Ramóns Hände weg und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Was ich früher mal für dich empfunden habe, ist vergangen. Und jetzt will ich von dir bloß noch, daß du mich allein läßt. Geh bitte."

Ramón schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du liebst mich nicht?"

María schloß die Augen. „Ich habe getan, was du wolltest." Sie blickte ihren Verlobten bestimmt an. „Ich werde noch mehr tun. Der Mann dort drin, Manolito- Ich will nicht, daß er getötet wird. Wenn ich mit dir komme, wirst du dein Versprechen halten und ihn am Leben lassen?" María dachte, wenn sie ihrem Verlobten etwas anbot, würde er ihr zuliebe großmütig handeln. Sie war sich nicht bewußt, daß dies das falscheste war, was sie tun konnte. Daß sie sich damit wieder vollkommen in Ramóns Gewalt begeben hatte.

Die Antwort ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Ramón umklammerte ihre Arme. „Du-" fauchte er. „Du liebst mich nicht?" fragte er etwas ruhiger, als er spürte, wie seine Verlobte zitterte.

„Ich werde mit dir kommen", rief María in Panik aus. „Ist das nicht genug?"

„Nein. Nein, das ist nicht genug." In einem Wutanfall schlug ihr Ramón ins Gesicht. „Was hat dieser Manolito, daß du sein Leben retten willst? Das werden wir herausfinden." Er zerrte seine Verlobte hinter der Mauer hervor in Richtung Haus. Im Hof blieb er stehen. „Manolito. Oye, macho. Du willst sie? Hier ist sie", rief er.

María schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf. „Manolito, tu es nicht."

„Na, was ist? Hast du etwa Angst?" Ramón warf mit einem höhnischen Grinsen seinen Revolver zu Boden. „Da, ich bin unbewaffnet. Komm und hol sie dir."

„Ramón", knurrte Mano durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er ging zur Tür, lehnte sich an den Rahmen und warf seinen Revolver ebenfalls zur Seite. Er hielt sich den Arm, als er auf María und Ramón zuging. Ramón stieß seine Verlobte zur Seite, zückte sein Messer und ging auf Manolito los. Allerdings kannte Mano diese Taktik schon. Sie überraschte ihn nicht mehr. Er wich aus, brachte Ramón zu Fall und rollte mit ihm über den Boden. Als er einsah, daß er im Nahkampf nicht die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, stieß er Ramón von sich und griff nach einem Balken, der provisorisch das Dach des Stalles stützte. Aber auch das half ihm nichts. Mano wich schließlich vor Ramóns Messer in die Dunkelheit des Stalls zurück. Er hoffte, daß die engen Verhältnisse ihm dort eine bessere Chance gaben. Ramón kam Manolito hinterher, ein wölfisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Plötzlich erhielt er hinterrücks einen Stoß. Er stolperte, fiel zu Boden und rollte sich über den Unterarm ab. Er merkte kaum, wie die Klinge in sein Fleisch schnitt. Langsam stand er wieder auf. Mano sah ihn abwartend an. Ramón wandte sich von ihm ab und trat ins Licht.

María war erschrocken zusammengezuckt, als das Dach über den Kämpfenden zusammengebrochen war. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie ihren Verlobten herauskommen sah. Einen Moment später trat Manolito ebenfalls ins Licht. María atmete erleichtert auf. Dann sah sie das Messer in Ramóns Brust. Sie schrie auf. „Ramón." María eilte zu ihrem Verlobten, als Ramón zusammenbrach.

„Als das Dach runterkam, da- da fiel er in sein Messer", keuchte Mano. Er wollte nicht, daß María ihm die Schuld an Ramóns Tod gab. María beachtete ihn nicht. Schluchzend kniete sie sich neben ihren Verlobten. Mano sah zur Seite. Daß María immer noch etwas für Ramón empfand, brach ihm das Herz.

Ramón hob eine Hand an Marías Gesicht. „Also so- so endet es", flüsterte er. „Weißt du noch, María? Du hast die ganze Zeit nur den- nur auf den Boden-" Seine Augen schlossen sich; seine Hand sank herab.

María beugte sich über Ramón und küßte ihn. Mano ging weg. Wenn er gestorben wäre, hätte María ihn auch geküßt, erkannte er mit einem Mal, aber davon hätte er nichts mehr. Genauso wenig wie Ramón noch etwas davon hatte. Manolito stolperte zu der verfallenen Mauer. Buck stand plötzlich vor ihm. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung gehabt und war seit dem Morgengrauen umhergeritten. Er hatte von fern die Schüsse gehört, war Ramón gefolgt und hatte das Ende des Kampfes gesehen.

Buck sah seinen besten Freund traurig an. „Es tut mir leid, Mano", sagte er leise.

Jetzt verstand Manolito, was sein Schwager meinte. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit gewußt, nicht wahr?" fragte er genauso leise.

Buck nickte. „Ja, Mano. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich ansieht. Wie sie alle Leute ansieht. Als ob sie jeden Moment darauf wartet, daß irgendwas Schreckliches passiert. Jemand wie María braucht eine Zuflucht. Einen Ort, wo es seit Jahrhunderten die gleichen Regeln gibt, an denen man sich festhalten kann. Für uns wäre das wie ein Gefängnis. Für sie bedeutet es Geborgenheit. Sie will einen Weg zu Gott finden und begreift nicht, daß sie zuerst einen Weg zu sich selbst finden muß." Buck seufzte. „Nun ja, Padre Guillermo wird es ihr schon beibringen."

Manolito sah auf. Ein Funken Hoffnung schimmerte wieder in seinen Augen. „Könnte denn nicht auch ich-?"

Sein Schwager schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen?" fuhr Manolito auf.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Frag sie, aber mach dich auf eine Enttäuschung gefaßt."

Mano nickte nachdrücklich. „Jawohl, ich werde sie fragen."

„Aber nicht jetzt. Du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Komm." Buck schlang einen Arm um Manos Taille und schob ihn sanft zum Haupthaus. Manolito ließ sich auf das Fell sinken. Es war zwar fast Mittag und noch dazu Hochsommer, aber jetzt, da die Aufregung vorbei war, fror er ganz erbärmlich. Buck deckte ihn zu. Er strich Mano die Haare aus der Stirn und besah sich die Wunde an der Schläfe. Sie verheilte gut und war bei dem Kampf nicht wieder aufgebrochen. Wenigstens etwas, dachte Buck. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er bemerkte, daß sein Schwager eingeschlafen war.

Buck verließ das Haus. Er ging zu María, beruhigt sie, und erklärte ihr, was nun zu tun war. Als die Novizin ihn schließlich mit klaren Augen anblickte, sah er sich nach einem Spaten um. Er war gerade fertig, das Grab auszuheben, als María zu ihm trat. Sie hatte irgendwo ein weißes Laken aufgetrieben. Buck wickelte Ramón in das Laken, legte ihn ins Grab und schaufelte es zu. María ging leise ins Haupthaus. Sie nahm das Holzkreuz von der Wand und legte es auf Ramóns Grab.

Manolito war halb aufgewacht, als María hereingekommen war, hatte es aber nicht geschafft, die Augen zu öffnen. Nach einer Weile hörte er Bucks Stimme. Er konnte zwar die Worte nicht verstehen, aber der ruhige Tonfall _beruhigte_ ihn, und er schlief wieder ein.

„Eins müssen Sie mir erklären", meinte Buck bedächtig. Er stand auf der einen Seite des Grabs, María mit gesenktem Kopf auf der anderen Seite. „Wieso wollten Sie Ramón eigentlich heiraten? Ich meine, wo Sie doch Nonne werden wollten. Und beides auf einmal geht doch nicht."

María zuckte kleinlaut die Schultern. „Ich dachte, das ist, was ein Mädchen tut. Sie heiratet, zieht die Kinder groß und geht dann ins Kloster. Aber Ramón war zu stürmisch."

„Ja", seufzte Buck. „Reich ihm den kleinen Finger, und er nimmt die ganze Hand. Und läßt sie nicht wieder los. Nun ja, über jeden Fehler wächst mal Gras." María zuckte bei dieser Taktlosigkeit zusammen. Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Jetzt sind Sie jedenfalls frei und können in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was Sie mit Ihrem Leben anfangen wollen."

Die Novizin sah betreten auf. Sei war noch nie in ihrem Leben auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. Der Gedanke erschreckte sie.

Buck ging zu ihr und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit mit der Entscheidung. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal zur Ranch zurück."

María sah unsicher zum Haus und versteifte sich. Jede andere hätte sich in Manos Arme geworfen und ihm gedankt, daß er sie von Ramón befreit hatte, dachte Buck. Aber er sah nur Ablehnung auf Marías Gesicht. Sie hatte wohl Angst, daß sie vom Regen in die Traufe kam. „Ich sag Ihnen was", fuhr Buck bedächtig fort. „Warum kümmern Sie sich nicht um die Pferde? Ich sehe inzwischen nach Mano."

Die Novizin sah ihn dankbar an.

Buck ging ins Haus und weckte seinen Schwager. Zu dritt, Buck in der Mitte, María zu seiner Linken, Mano zu seiner Rechten, ritten sie nach High Chaparral zurück. Keiner von ihnen war zum Reden aufgelegt, aber zu ihrer aller Verwunderung war der Ritt nicht so unangenehm, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatten. Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich von Ramóns Grab entfernte, wurde es María leichter ums Herz. Als sie auf der Ranch ankamen, lächelte sie sogar. Und die Wiedersehensfreude mit Padre Guillermo und Schwester Angelica, ja selbst mit Schwester Luke, ließ sie alles andere vergessen.

Buck und Mano traten nach ihrer Ankunft taktvoll den Rückzug an. Sie verschwanden umgehend im Haus, um sich frisch zu machen. Big John folgte ihnen. Während Buck Manos Armwunde neu verband, erzählte er John, was sich zugetragen hatte. Auf seine Bitte hin brachte Victoria ihnen das Mittagessen aufs Zimmer. Das Rancher-Ehepaar aß mit den Gästen im Speisezimmer.

Sie hielten eine kurze Siesta, dann ging es ans Packen. Padre Guillermo und Schwester Angelica diskutierten miteinander, ob sie alles unterkriegen würden, während Buck, Vaquero und Blue den Wagen beluden.

„Na also, wer sagt's denn? In Ordnung. Sehr schön", sagte der Padre zufrieden, als alles aufgeladen und das Wagenpferd noch nicht zusammengebrochen war.

Manolito lehnte an der Wand zum Eßzimmer. Als María mit einem Stapel Bücher beladen vom Obergeschoß kam, trat er auf sie zu. „María?"

"Oh, Manolito." Die Novizin lächelte ihn an. „Es gibt noch so viel zu erledigen. Bist du gekommen, um mir Lebewohl zu sagen?"

„Nein." Mano schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihr die Hälfte der Bücher ab. „Ich möchte, daß du bleibst und meine Frau wirst."

María hatte schon mit dieser Frage gerechnet und sich die Antwort überlegt. „Gracias. Aber Manolito, ich fürchte, du hast dir falsche Hoffnungen gemacht. Es ist kein plötzlicher Entschluß von mir. Schon lange, bevor ich Ramón kennengelernt habe, war es mein Wunsch, ins Kloster zu gehen. Ich will es nicht aus schlechtem Gewissen oder aus Schuldgefühlen. Ich will es einfach."

Mano nickte enttäuscht. Buck hatte also recht gehabt. „Du willst es also wirklich? Und du glaubst, es wird dich glücklich machen?" fragte er.

María strahlte ihn an. „Ja."

„Das hoffe ich auch für dich." Mano lächelte tapfer. Er schätzte, selbst er konnte wohl nicht mit Gott konkurrieren. Er nickte in Richtung Haustür. „Vamonos."

Sie kamen gerade richtig. Padre Guillermo hatte begonnen, sich von seinen Gastgebern zu verabschieden. Er reichte Big John die Hand. „Dank Ihrer Großzügigkeit sind wir jetzt in der Lage, mit der Kutsche von Tucson nach San Francisco zu fahren. Ich fürchte, Sie haben recht. Apachenland ist nicht gerade der beste Platz für ein Kloster."

Er hatte auch noch im Ohr, was Don Sebastian ihm gesagt hatte, als er ihm von dem abgebrannten Kloster erzählt hatte und daß sie nun ganz neu anfangen mußten. Das Rad der Zeit dreht sich unaufhörlich vorwärts. Man mußte eben mit der Zeit gehen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht hatte anmerken lassen, war sich Padre Guillermo bewußt gewesen, daß Don Sebastian wohl lieber das letzte Wort betont hätte. Mit der Zeit **gehen**. Buck wollte sie auch nicht hier haben. Er fürchtete, daß er sich dann jedes Mal rechtfertigen mußte, wenn er einen Saloon besuchte. Und es wäre jetzt auch nicht mehr fair Manolito gegenüber. María ständig zu sehen und sie nicht haben zu können, das mußte ihn kaputt machen. Da war es schon besser, wenn sie fortgingen.

„Padre" nickte Big John.

Padre Guillermo schüttelte John noch einmal die Hand. „Muchas gracias."

"Hasta luego, Padre", verabschiedete sich der Rancher.

Padre Guillermo nickte. "Hasta luego." Er ging weiter zu Victoria.

"Adios, Padre." Die Hausherrin küßte ihm die Hand.

„Adios, hija", verabschiedete er sich von ihr. „Adios", nickte er Blue zu. „Adios, muchacho", sagte er zu Mano.

Buck hob Padre Guillermo auf den Kutschbock. „Vaya con dios, padre", lächelte er.

„Gott gehe auch mit Ihnen, Buck", erwiderte der heilige Mann.

Buck grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. „Aber ich gehe doch gar nicht weg."

„Oh." Padre Guillermo lachte auf. Diese kleine Retourkutsche hatte Buck sich wohl nicht verkneifen können.

Die Leute von High Chaparral winkten den Nonnen und dem Padre hinterher, bis der Wagen in der Ferne verschwunden war.

xxx

Als Manolito beim Schlafengehen immer noch auf der Veranda stand, ging Victoria schließlich zu ihm. „Es ist schon spät."

Ihr Bruder lächelte wehmütig. „Jetzt sind die Schwestern und Padre Guillermo auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien", seufzte er.

„Hätten sie denn nicht gehen sollen?" fragte Victoria.

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Victoria drückte ihrem Bruder den Arm. „Geh schlafen, Manolito."

Mano sah sie scharf an. „Victoria, du bist nicht meine Mutter. Du bist nur meine Schwester." Er lächelt entschuldigend, als er merkte, daß er seine Schwester, die doch nur um ihn besorgt war, gekränkt hatte. „Laß mich bitte mit mir allein", bat er.

Victoria senkte den Blick. „Wie du willst." Sie ging ins Haus zurück und schloß leise die Tür.

Mano sah wieder zum Himmel auf. Er hob sein Glas. „Für die kurze Zeit mit ihr muß ich dir danken." Er trank aus, dann ging er ebenfalls ins Haus.

Manolito öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und sah sich um. Victoria hatte schon alle Spuren des Besuchs beseitigt. Sie hatte Staub gewischt, der Boden roch nach Bohnerwachs, das Bett war frisch bezogen. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, daß María hier gewesen war. Der Raum wirkte plötzlich kalt. Manolito schloß die Tür wieder und ging ein Zimmer weiter. Buck schlief schon. Mano nahm die andere Hälfte des Doppelbettes in Beschlag. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und starrte zur Decke. Er seufzte.

Buck wachte auf. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und musterte seinen Schwager. „Sie hätte dich immer mit Ramón verglichen. Und egal, wie du dich verhalten hättest, du hättest verloren", bemerkte Buck schließlich leise. „Sie wollte ihren Kopf durchsetzen, und jetzt hat sie es geschafft. Die Erfahrung, die sie mit Ramón gemacht hat, sind ihre Bestätigung dafür, daß sie nur im Kloster glücklich wird."

Mano schüttelte protestierend den Kopf. Buck hob eine Hand. „Ich sage nicht, daß sie sich Ramón bewußt ausgesucht hat. Aber der Effekt ist der selbe. Sieh es mal so. Gott wird ihr niemals vorwerfen, daß sie nimmt, ohne etwas zurückzugeben. Mit Gott muß sie keine Rücksicht auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen nehmen, weil ihr Gott so ist, wie sie ihn sich vorstellt. Sie wird mit ihm nie eine Enttäuschung erleben."

„Sie hätte auch mit mir glücklich sein können", gab Mano störrisch zurück.

„Wie lange, Mano? Denk mal darüber nach, warum du sie so attraktiv fandest."

Manolito zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Woher sollte er das wissen? Er fand alle Frauen attraktiv, wenn sie nicht gerade wie eine Vogelscheuche aussahen oder wie eine _Harpie_ kreischten. Er gähnte. Es war wohl das beste, wenn er zum geregelten Leben zurückkehrte. Morgen würden sie wieder die Ranch vermessen. Und wenn er auch manchmal noch wehmütig an María denken sollte, Buck würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er hielt inne. Vielleicht war es ja das, was María im Kloster zu finden hoffte. Einen Freund, der sie nicht bevormundete, sondern einfach nur für sie da war. Manolito schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Das war ihm zu hoch. Er schloß die Augen. Im nächsten Moment war er eingeschlafen.


End file.
